Players of video games, including multiplayer games and other multiuser systems, have historically desired to publicize their accomplishments and exploits, at least to friends and other interested parties. For example, arcade games have traditionally incorporated a “TOP SCORE” list whereby high-scoring users could enter their initials into the list if their score was one of the top scores achieved.
Later systems that provided user information include those that provide statistics about characters in multiplayer games. One such system is incorporated into the website www.EQ2players.com, which provides statistics about player characters in the massive multiplayer online role-playing game (“MMORPG”) Everquest II®. These systems provide, automatically, a certain amount of player character data, such as level and equipment information.